


please could you be tender

by strawberryfishz



Series: stupid soft kagehina [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Consent is Sexy, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Dorks in Love, Excessive use of italics, Explicit Consent, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hinata Shouyou is Whipped, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Teenage Dorks, They're dorks okay, did I mention they're DORKS, this is what got me out of writers block, whoops that's in there, why isn't that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryfishz/pseuds/strawberryfishz
Summary: “I’ve never done this before,” he says, hushed, embarrassed, and it makes Shoyo all soft all over again.He strokes Kageyama’s head. “That’s okay, I’ve never had this done to me.” He gives his boyfriend a reassuring smile. “We can figure it out together. M‘kay?”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: stupid soft kagehina [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027620
Comments: 15
Kudos: 362





	please could you be tender

**Author's Note:**

> *doesn't post for literally a year and comes back with 2k words of porn in a completely different fandom* 
> 
> 'SUP BITCHES
> 
> kagehina are my babies and i got this idea in a fever dream. enjoy
> 
> title is from _hard feelings_ by lorde

As soon as the door opens, two bodies go tumbling on the bed. Hinata falls onto his back and grunts as Kageyama lands on top of him. You’d think his boyfriend would be conscious of their weight difference (aka, _ Tobio, you’re heavy as shit, get off of me _ ), but he clearly has no problem crushing Hinata under him. Not that Hinata minds much, not when Tobio buries his face into his neck and  _ blows, _ making Hinata melt into a fit of giggles.

Hinata shoves at his shoulders just enough to pull him up to press their lips together, softly at first, but then Kageyama shifts his weight up and into the kiss. He bites down on Shoyo’s lower lip, pulling a groan from his throat and Shoyo can feel him grin. Hinata sighs and opens his mouth, letting Kageyama lick behind his teeth. Kageyama grinds down, slowly, into him and it draws low moans from both of them. 

Kageyama pulls away and hovers slightly over Shoyo, looking down on him, and Shoyo can’t help but break into a smile. He’s just so  _ pretty _ , his bangs all in his flushed face and his lips pink and kiss-swollen. It makes Hinata want to kiss him all over again. So he does, planting a peck on those lips. Kageyama grinds their hips together again and a higher moan leaves Hinata.

“Want you,” he whispers.

“Hm?” Tobio whispers back, but he’s already moving lower, back to Hinata’s neck. He leans his head back to give Tobio better access and sighs when he starts to press wet kisses. 

They haven’t gone much further than this; making out and touching through clothes, maybe leaving a few hickeys, but the telltale hardness in Kageyama’s pants makes Hinata think he wants to go a bit further today.

Tobio tugs at the hem of his shirt. “Off,” he grumbles.

Hinata giggles. “Okay, Caveman-yama.” That earns him a nip to his neck. With (little) help from Kageyama, his shirt gets thrown over his head and lands somewhere across the room. With more skin exposed, Kageyama continues kissing and nipping down Hinata’s chest. “Whadda wanna do?”

“I wanna suck you off,” he mumbles, ( _ wow, _ does hearing him say that make Shoyo red) licking one of Shoyo’s nipples, who promptly buries his head into the mattress. Kageyama looks up at him, suddenly shy. “If that’s alright?”

Hinata wants to scream, because how can he say no when Tobio’s got these puppy eyes and an unsure frown. How did he get such a cute boyfriend?

“Yeah,” he says, far too fond. “Only if you want to.”

“I do.”

Hinata nods. “Then, yeah, it’s alright.”

With his found consent, Kageyama continues his assault, taking a nipple between his teeth and  _ pulling, _ and Hinata is gripping Kageyama’s hair and hissing out a quiet  _ fuck. _ He bucks his hips up, and with the newfound information of Kageyama’s plan, he can feel himself leaking in anticipation.

Tobio drags his lips down his abdomen and Shoyo keeps his hand fisted in Tobio’s hair. Shoyo can tell he likes it by the way his breath flutters against his skin when Shoyo grips tighter. He sinks his teeth into the flesh of his belly, and then follows it with a raspberry, which draws a gasp then a laugh from Shoyo. He knees his shoulder.

“Stop that.”

Kageyama, a man of few words, just kisses the new mark. 

He finally reaches Shoyo’s waistband, and looks up to his face in question. That fuzzy feeling rises in Shoyo’s chest again, and he nods and pets his hair. Slowly, Kageyama pulls down his sweatpants and sits up a bit to help tug them over Shoyo’s feet. Immediately, he's back to kissing the newly exposed skin of Shoyo’s hipbones and thighs, nosing far too close to Hinata’s erection to be on accident.

“Kageyama,” Hinata whines.

“Hm,” Kageyama hums, mouthing where his thigh connects to his torso. 

“Kageyaaama,” he whines again, trying to arch up into the touch.

Kageyama grips his hips and presses them back down.

“ _ Tobio, _ ” Hinata nearly growls, grabbing Kageyama’s hair again and forcing his gaze up. Kageyama’s eyes gleam deviously. It’d be entirely endearing if it wasn’t targeted at Shoyo. “Want you.”

That’s when Tobio decides to put his mouth directly on Hinata’s clothed cock and  _ sucks. _ Hinata’s entire body jolts, squirming under Kageyama’s strong grip and relentless lips. He pulls away with a far too happy grin that Hinata isn’t sure if he wants to slap or kiss off his face.

Kageyama gives his belly a smooch in apology and he hooks his fingers into the waistband of Hinata’s briefs. They exchange one more confirming,  _ Yes, I Want You, Yes, I Want This, _ look, and, keeping eye contact, Kageyama slowly tugs his underwear below his hips. 

Tobio finally breaks his gaze to look at Hinata’s newly exposed cock, flushed pink and dribbling with precome. There’s a horrifying moment where Kageyama does nothing but  _ stare _ , his intense gaze on Shoyo’s most private area and it makes him squirm. Finally, Kageyama mutters out a quiet,  _ so pretty,  _ and Hinata nearly wails from embarrassment. 

Tobio looks back into his eyes, wearing his own blush. “I’ve never done this before,” he says, hushed, embarrassed, and it makes Shoyo all soft all over again. 

He strokes Kageyama’s head. “That’s okay, I’ve never had this done to me.” He gives his boyfriend a reassuring smile. “We can figure it out together. M‘kay?”

Kageyama glances away, then looks back up and nods. “‘Kay.” His eyes fix back onto the dick in front of him. “Just...tell me if I’m doing it right?” He asks, looking back up to Shoyo for reassurance.

“Of course,” Shoyo says, too fondly.

A look far to determined to be sex-related crosses Kageyama’s face. The perfectionist, Hinata knows, won’t relent until he knows he’s doing everything right, and the thought just makes his toes curl. 

Finally,  _ finally _ , Tobio leans in and cautiously licks the head. A small moan comes from Hinata’s lips, and that eggs him on to do it again. He takes the head between his lips and begins to suck, and it makes Hinata’s hips try to chant up.

Kageyama slowly sinks down, taking Hinata further and further, licking and sucking along the way and  _ god _ does it feel good. He’s got his hands in Tobio’s hair, scratching lightly and whispering little  _ so good _ s and  _ thank you _ s. Kageyama pulls off suddenly, then licks from the balls to the tip and takes him into his mouth again. Fuck, if that’s not the hottest thing Shoyo’s ever seen. He proceeds to tell him so;

“Fuck, Tobi, you’re so hot, so handsome, that’s so  _ good. _ ” He knows Tobio thrives off of the praise, so he lets it all out.

Kageyama hums, and the vibrations make Shoyo groan and buck his hips, slightly choking him. Tobio pulls off with a startled cough, and Shoyo is quick to shower him in apologies, petting his face and folding over to kiss the top of his head. Kageyama leans into his hand (he’s so  _ fucking cute _ ) before kissing his thigh (he’s gonna murder Shoyo) and getting back to work.

He finds a nice rhythm, switching between bobbing his head and licking up the underside, and Hinata’s high off of it. Between the stimulation and Kageyama’s pretty eyes looking up at him, his heels are digging in the mattress and it takes all his willpower not to buck up into that heat. Kageyama gives a particularly powerful  _ suck _ , and Hinata can feel the tension in his belly tightening, and he knows—

“I’m close,” he whines, petting Kageyama’s hair one more time before he moves his hands so Tobio can pull off easier. “I’m gonna come.”

Kageyama hums, continuing his ministrations, and Hinata digs his nails into Kageyama’s bicep. “Fuck, Kage, that feels so good, you’re so good at this, I’m so close—“

He cuts himself off with an embarrassing whine as his hips roll up once, twice, and he’s coming with a  _ Tobio _ falling out of his lips.

Into said boy’s mouth.

Hinata, still riding his high, looks down at Kageyama. He’s looking up at him, clearly uncertain of what just actually happened.

And then his face twists into a look of pure panic and  _ disgust. _

Kageyama rushes up and off the bed, stumbling over to the bedside table and spitting out into a cup that rests there.

And Hinata  _ cannot stop laughing _ .

“Shut up, moron!” Kageyama shouts, beet red and wipes his tongue with his shirt. Hinata almost falls off the bed with his rolling.

“Oh my god, your  _ face, _ ” he cries, tears building in his eyes. “Why didn’t you pull off, stupid?”

Kageyama is still fussing, trying his best to hack out the taste. “There’s a water bottle in my bag.” Tobio fishes it out and chugs half of it in one go. He wipes the corner of his mouth and, seeming satisfied, sits back down on the bed.

“You said it felt good.”

Hinata sits up. “Huh?”

“I didn’t pull off because you said it felt good,” Kageyama mumbles, hiding his faces in his hands. “I didn’t really think about what came after.”

Shoyo stares.

And stares. 

And stares.

And then tackles Kageyama in a hug. 

“Kawaii-yamaaaaaa,” he whines, linking his arms and legs around Tobio’s struggling body.

“Stupid! Let go!” He’s yelling, but Hinata is leaving wet kisses all over his cheeks and forehead and neck and he can’t help but melt back into it.

When they both finally settle, Kageyama is facing him sideways, legs hanging off the bed, while Hinata’s limbs are wrapped around his sides. Hinata is suddenly very aware of the tent in his boyfriend’s volleyball shorts. 

He pecks Tobio’s cheek. “Yama-yama, I don’t taste that bad, do I?” He teases, kissing the corner of his mouth. He gets a beautiful color on Kageyama’s face. “Does that mean you won’t kiss me anymore?”

Kageyama rolls his eyes. “Why would you want to kiss me? I just had your dick in my mouth.”

“But you’re so pretty—” Kageyama colors further, if possible. “—and you made me feel so good….” Hinata kisses where his ear meets his jaw. “Isn’t it my turn?” His voice drops to a whisper.

“Can I make you feel good now?”

A visible shiver runs through Kageyama that leaves Hinata grinning. He turns his head slightly, so their mouths are centimeters apart. His eyelids are drooping over his hazy eyes.

“Yes, please.”

Hinata crashes forward. He’s pushing into Kageyama, forcing his mouth open with his own, and Kageyama is pushing back just as hard, shoving his tongue into Hinata’s waiting mouth. His hands wind their way back into Tobio’s hair, pulling him closer, closer. Kageyama’s hands settle firmly on his waist, and Hinata’s flaccid cock is suddenly interested again.

Hinata grabs Kageyama’s shirt, tugging up harshly. He pulls away just enough to speak. “You’re wearing too much.”

Tobio’s immediately pulling back further, shucking his shirt off and tossing it off the bed. They take the opportunity to settle more comfortably, Kageyama sitting back against the pillows as Hinata crawls between his thighs.

“Can I take these off?” He asks, fingers hooked around his waistband.

“Please,” Kageyama whispers, lifting his hips to help.

Hinata coos, “You say it so prettily,” and rejoices in Kageyama’s flush. He swiftly tugs his shorts and boxers down, and Kageyama kicks them off. 

Shoyo leans in and kisses Tobio again, softer this time, and places his thigh against Kageyama’s cock. He moans into the kiss, rocking up against it, and Hinata grinds his hips down into Kageyama’s own.

They start a rhythm of pushing into each other. They break the kiss to just breathe into the other’s mouth, and  _ god,  _ if it isn’t the most intimate thing Hinata’s ever done. Kageyama’s fingers are hooked into Hinata’s shoulder blades, digging into the skin. Hinata leans down to pepper kisses over Kageyama’s throat.

“Fuck, Shoyo, that feels good,” his whispers when Hinata sucks a mark into the tanned skin. Hinata bites down, and Tobio’s nails streak down his back. Hinata cries out and his hips stutter and  _ damn,  _ he didn’t think he’d like that. 

“I’m close,” he whispers into his skin.

“Me too.”

Kageyama lifts his hips and  _ grinds _ into Shoyo, and the friction has him babbling,

“God, Tobi, that’s good, fuck,  _ baby— _ ”

And Tobio is crying out and spilling over onto Hinata’s thigh. He bites down into Hinata’s shoulder, and that has him following over the edge.

Hinata slumps down into Kageyama, their spend melding their bodies together, but neither care. Kageyama’s petting Shoyo’s back and shoulders, kissing his forehead. Shoyo’s leg keeps twitching from the aftershocks, but he pulls himself up to kiss Tobio’s lips. “Wow.”

Kageyama grins lazily. “Yeah.”

“Why don’t we do that more often? It was all like... _ gwah _ .”

Kageyama just hums, burying his face into the crook of Hinata’s neck. 

After a while, Hinata finally peels himself from Kageyama’s body and winces at the feeling of cooling come on his hip and thigh. He reaches to the side of the bed and grabs Kageyama’s discarded boxers and wipes his boyfriend’s hip.

“Oi, those are mine, stupid!”

“Hush.”

He goes to wipe himself down, then pauses. Cautiously, he runs a finger through the fluid on his thigh. Kageyama’s eyes widen.

“No.”

He brings his finger to his lips. It’s...salty. And bitter. Not pleasant, but not horrible

Kageyama squirms. “Get off me, nasty.”

“It’s not that bad.”

“You’re disgusting. I need to brush my teeth just watching you.”

“Wanna go shower?”

“...yeah.”

Hinata stands up and Kageyama follows him closely to the bathroom. They wash up together, though Kageyama won’t kiss him until he brushes his teeth. 

Clean bodies and minty breath settle back into the bed with fresh sport shorts and sweatshirts, and their limbs tangle together as Kageyama once again crushes Shoyo beneath him. Shoyo doesn’t mind it. His hands tangle in Kageyama’s still damp hair and pets him gently. 

“Tobio?”

He rests his chin against Hinata’s chest, looking up at him. Hinata’s chest tightens, and not from the added weight.

“Kiss me?”

A small smile paints Kageyama’s face as he crawls up Hinata’s body and softly presses their lips together. Contented, Hinata leads Kageyama to tuck his face into his neck.

Their breathing begins to even out, and the comforting weight of Kageyama ushers Hinata to sleep.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments mean the world to me! now i'm gonna go slutshame myself for a week!


End file.
